Endeavors Of Humphrey The Omega
by The Lusus Naturae
Summary: Seven years after overcoming his parents death, Humphrey faces a new challenge. Non quite like all the others he faced, the beginning of High School. Humphrey, taking no interest in girls soon finds himself in a complicated situation as one particular girl starts to notice him. Normally reserved, Humphrey soon exits his seclusiveness. But finds it harder to keep his secretes hidden
1. Prologue

As the rain poured down onto the cracked stone pathway leading up to two massive tombstones, stood a boy, Humphrey, alone, empty, and devoid of all emotion. An army of black umbrellas soon gathered behind him. Faces filled with grief and sorrow for this tragedy had taken everything this boy held dear to him. Humphrey, stood there watching as men slowly brought forth two caskets.

They aligned the coffins over the two perfectly dug out graves. Looking at the Humphrey one last time, they slowly started to lower the coffins into the final resting place of his parents. As soon as the coffins hit the cold muddy floor. The men regrettably started to slowly fill up the dirt holes that now and forever will contain the coffins of two very great people.

As soon as they finished burying Humphrey's parents, something broke inside him. And he ran, not knowing what he was doing or where he was going but he ran, faster than he ever had in his life. Tears streaming down his face, he didn't dare look back, not once.

After running for what seemed like an eternity Humphrey finally found himself in a secrete cove behind a crystal like waterfall. As Humphrey sat in the serene environment and listened to the muffled roar of the waterfall in the background, he was thinking of all the ways he could have stopped the assassination of his parents.

After a few hours Humphrey got up and decided to head back to the once joyful house he resided in. He soon found out that his Dad's most trusted friend and Butler called the police. They were searching everywhere for 8 year-old Humphrey Clarence.

As everything cleared up Humphrey just sat in his room crying and regretting. But something deep down Humphrey started to stir, he didn't know what exactly, but he was going to just let it continue planting a seed. Either for good or for worse Humphrey was determined to fulfill his parents dying wish. As tomorrow became the present, Humphrey decided to face the oncoming press outside the gates of his house.

The news of Mr. Clarence and Mrs. Clarence spread like wildfire. Covering every single news channel of the devastating deaths. As the news continued to look deeper into this tragedy, a question arose as to what 8 year-old Humphrey will do with his parent's fortune 500 company, whose profits exceed well over 50 billion US dollars, along with the Centerwright Mansion?

But unknown to the press and news reporters Humphrey had a fire burning at the heart of his very being, a desire so strong it could not be quenched by anything other than the completion of Humphrey's Goal.


	2. Challenged Vows

**(A/N: Hey guys, I want to say thank you for taking the time to read this story. A bit choppy I know but it's a work in progress. This is my first ever fanfiction so constructive criticism would be amazing. I always look forward to improve my writing. Also this story is anthro. Thanks and tell me what you think of this chapter!)**

 _Humphrey's P.O.V_

I awoke to an annoying bell tower sound. Tiredly I got up from my soft memory foam mattress. Moving like molasses I slowly trudged over to my dresser to pick out what I was going to wear for today.

 _*knock* *knock*_

"Come in Clark" I said with a smile.

"Hello Master Clarence. I assume you're ready for your big day?" replied Clark with an obvious grin on his face.

"What so big about today?" I asked confused. Besides I just got up.

"Excuse me Master Clarence, but I hope you haven't forgot that today is your first day of school!" answered Clark with a smug grin on his face.

It took me a moment to process what he just said. I just stood there, in my batman boxers, dumbfounded. _School? What school, I already had enough education to pass college_ I thought to myself. Then it clicked with me, I had purposely signed up for high school to learn the social aspect of life, which I never got because I only had friends who got close to me for my money. Well, the friends who got close enough to find out about my money.

"Oh shit, Today is the first day of school! God what am I going to wear?" I said out loud, not realizing it at the moment.

"Exactly my point Master Clarence. Anyways I made breakfast downstairs." said Clark with a confused look on his face as he headed to the kitchen.

"Clark! For the hundredth time, you don't need to call me Master Clarence, just call me Humphrey. Ok?" I yelled as I walked into the bathroom.

Clark was my father's best friend and butler, but since my dad died Clark thus became my best friend. He was sort of a Father figure to me since he help me get through all my hardships I had in the past.

As I walked into the bathroom, I just stared at the mirror. Admiring what I saw. I saw two icy blue eyes stare. I looked at my frame, standing at 6 foot 5 inches I was pretty tall. I was not a giant bulbous mass of muscle like some dudes. But I had decent amount along with a well-defined eight-pack of abs. I also had an array of different grey fur. I brushed my teeth and dashed downstairs, where I was meet with Clark holding a try filled with cooked eggs, bacon, and a bowl of fresh fruit.

"Thanks man, I have to go. Running late" I said to Clark as I was running out the door.

"Humphrey!" shouted Clark.

I looked back at him with a confused look.

"What car are you taking? Do you expect to walk 10 miles to school?" responded Clark with a laugh.

 _What car should I take_ I wondered to myself. I didn't want to take anything flashy like my Lamborghini Veneno Roadster. But I also didn't want to take anything to Jasper Woods High School that would completely say I was a broke nerd.

"I'll take the BMW i8 " I replied with a smile.

Clark opened the massive car garage door. Inside the garage it was lined with almost every super car possible. Clark tossed me the keys to the BMW. I hopped in and skidded off.

After a few minutes of driving I turned on the radio. Counting stars was playing, so I decided to sing along, because frankly, I don't think I'm that bad of a singer. I took a deep breath and started:

 _Lately I've been I've been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_

 _But baby I've been I've been praying hard_

 _Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_

 _Yeah, we'll be counting stars_

 _I see my life like a swinging vine_

 _Swing my heart across the line_

 _In my face is flashing signs_

 _Seek it out and ye shall find_

 _Old, but I'm not that old_

 _Young, but I'm not that bold_

 _I don't think the world is sold_

 _I'm just doing what were told_

 _And I feel something so right, by doing the wrong thing_

 _I feel something so wrong, by doing the right thing_

 _I could lie, couldn't I, could lie_

 _Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

 _Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars_

 _Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

 _I feel the love and I feel it burn  
Down this river, every turn  
Hope is a four-letter word  
Make that money, watch it burn  
Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told  
I feel something so wrong  
Doing the right thing  
I could lie, could lie, could lie  
Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly_

 _Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars_

 _Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

 _Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learned_

 _Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learned_

 _Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learned_

 _Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learned_

 _Everything that kills me makes feel alive_

 _Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars_

 _Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be, counting stars_

 _Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learned_

 _Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learned_

 _Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learned_

 _Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learned_

As soon as the song ended I reached the parking lot of Jasper Woods High School. I saw kids streaming through 2 double doors in the front, talking and chatting away like they were old pals. _*sigh* This is going to be a long year_ I thought to myself.

As I was almost to school, I wondered if anyone was going to recognize or even remember me. About a year later after my parent's death, I did everything I could to wipe the news of my parent's death off the face of the planet. It wasn't hard either. I even was able to remove all traces of my name from the news and records, replacing them with fake names. So all people knew now was this imaginary Alexander Teller who inherited his parents grand fortune and company known as ARGO Industry.

I thought luck was on my side because none of the students paid any attention to me, talking about who knows what in their funny little minds. But as fortune would have it, that's when two guys shoved passed me. Knocking me on the ground.

"What the hell kid, get out of my way" one of the guys said in an angry tone. That's when I vowed that if I ever run into a leprechaun, I was going to punch it in the face.\

"Yea sorry about that. I should've watched where I was going" I said in a sheepish manner. _Am I trying to be a welcome matt?_ I screamed in my head. _Well if that's the way it has to be to keep a low profile, then so be it_ I thought.

The two guys just rolled their eyes at me, "whatever, just don't get in my way kid"

I walked to the front desk to get my schedule and to start my day of torture. It was just great that I already had a bully. But on the bright side, it seems no one recognizes me. As soon as I got my schedule I got to the side of the hallway and scanned it over:

 _Zero Period - 7:25 AM - 8:15 AM, Algebra II_

 _First Period - 8:20 AM - 9:10 AM, English_

 _Second Period - 9:15 AM - 10:05 AM, Physics_

 _Third Period- 10:10 AM - 11:00 PM, World History_

 _Fourth Period - 11:05 PM - 11:55 PM, Computer Science_

 _Fifth Period – 12:00 PM - 12:25 PM, Academic Enhancement_

 _Fifth Period - 12:25 PM - 12:50 PM, Lunch_

 _Sixth Period - 12:55 PM - 1:45 PM, Mandarin_

 _Seventh Period - 1:50 PM - 2:40 PM, Physical Education_

 _Eighth Period - 2:45 PM - 3:35 PM, Economics_

 _Not bad_ I thought to myself as I headed toward my first class.

Like I thought, it was complete Chaos. As soon as I got in I had to duck from a flying book. Everyone was just standing up talking and obviously not listening to the teacher, who was assigning seats.

"Humphrey Clarence?" shouted the teacher. Obviously trying to get everything in order before the class got too much out of hand.

"Yes Sir?" I responded politely.

"You sit at table E1" said the teacher.

I was delighted, I got put in the very back corner and right next to a window. But my heart sank as I realized that the desks were paired as two. This means I am going to have a desk partner. _*Yippee*_ I said to myself as I sat down.

As soon as I sat down I immediately put my head on the desk, hoping sleep would overtake me soon. Like I said before, I had enough tutors and education to pass freaking college. Getting through all my classes will be a breeze.

I needed to keep reminding myself why I signed myself up, partly it was Clark's fault. He convinced me it was an excellent idea. Looking back on it, I don't know why I ever agreed to it.

Just then I heard the teacher say _Kate Walker, you will be sitting next to Humphrey Clarence._ I just decided to ignore the girl who had taken a seat next to me. _Great, I have to have a desk partner, much less it be a girl_ I thought to myself. Oblivious to the fact that she was drop dead gorgeous.

 _"You need to learn to make friends"_ echoed Clark in my head. Why do I need friends? I honestly did not want friends because they would be like all my old "friends" as in, be nice to me so they could get to my money. I then remembered my vow: I decided to make sure my little secrete, that I was filthy rich, would stay secrete. I would take it to my grave.

I looked up and was about to introduce myself to the girl sitting next to me. As soon as I looked at her, my words caught in my throat.

"H-h-hey" I said with a shy voice. I was just taken back by her beauty.

 _Jesus Christ, what is wrong with me_ I thought. That might as well have been a great big sign saying: I'm a big dork and nerd afraid of girls. Interrupting my thought, Kate said, "Oh Hello, my name is Kate Walker, what is yours?"

Her voice was that of an angel. Perfect. I just sat there staring at her until she snapped me out of my trance.

"Are you just going to sit there and stare at me? Or can you at least say something?" replied Kate nervously, wondering if she looked bad or something.

"Oh sorry, I was thinking about things. I have a lot on my mind right now." I responded. I was mentally banging my head on the table and screaming at myself, _GARHHH What type of answer was that?_

"Oh sorry" squeaked Kate in an embarrassed tone.

"Ah it's alright. It's not you, it's me" I said with a sly grin.

I heard a crystal clear laughter of that of singing angels emanate from Kate. That made me feel a bit better. _Maybe not everyone is out for my money_ I pondered to myself.

We started to chit-chat a bit more until we heard the obnoxious bell ring right behind us.

I got up to leave to go to my next class. I said bye to Kate and walked off. Turns out, she had almost my exact same schedule except instead of Physical Education, she was doing digital photography. Unknown to me though, was a person standing at the end of the hall with a big scowl on his face.

 _This year might not be so long after all_ I said to myself. Oh god, Am I seriously developing a thing for Kate? I shook my head of that thought because I vowed never ever to have feelings for someone.

I walked out of school, after the bell rang, signifying that Eighth Period finally ended. As I was walking towards the parking lot, I was thinking about Kate.

 _She was the most perfect girl anyone could have meet. We talked in almost every period! Her smile would bring rays of sunshine. Her laugh was angelic. She had a body that could be that of a super model. No doubt people would offer her modeling jobs later in her life_ but my thoughts were interrupted by a gentle hand on my shoulder.

Surprised I looked down to see a beautiful face. "Oh hi Kate. Can I help you with anything?" I asked politely.

"Oh nothing in particular. Just wanted to know what car you had" She said with a blush.

"Ohh umm. Odd question, but it is just that rust bucket over there." I said as I just pointed to a random ford truck.

"Oh" Kate said with an embarrassed look. I just laughed "Did you expect something fancy eh?"

"I don't know, I was just curious, well anyways my sister is needy so I must be off" Kate said with a look of disappointment.

"Alright, well it was pleasure meeting you" I said in a sadden tone.

As I was driving home I just was thinking about everything that happened to me today. I finally came to the conclusion that going to high school might not be that bad after all. I smiled at the thought and sped home. Wanting to tell Clark about my little adventure today.

 **(A/N: Thank you all for the positive and helpful criticism! I decided to redo this chapter and take in account of some of the review. Hope this new redone chapter is better than before! Like I said too, Thanks for all the support :D)**


	3. The New Kid

**(A/N: Hello guys! Here is Chapter 2! I read all your comments and I am flattered that you guys like this story actually xD. If you didn't know already, I re-did "Challenged Vows". But onto Chapter 3. Also Should I Alternating Points of View for each chapter? Or should I keep with 1 point of view, or should I have both point of views in each chapter. POV will be from Kate and Humphrey. Let me know what you think! And if you have any smashing ideas for the next chapter, just Private Message Me!)**

Kate's P.O.V

I was always an early riser. I awoke to find the sky lit up with beautiful dawn colors. I just sat on my nice comfy mattress admiring the sky.

 _*tap* *tap* *tap* *tap*_

I jumped at the sudden noise slicing through the quiet and peaceful room. "Yes Lilly? What do you want" I answered with annoyance.

"Mom says to get down here. She needs to have a "talk" with us. Whatever that could mean" Lilly said with an anxious laugh.

Oh dear, my mother was always a "protective type" like, very, very protective type. I mean she put my last boyfriend into the hospital because she caught us kissing.

Sometimes I wish my parents would just let me live my life. Her little talk would probably be about just a bunch of stuff concerning the first day of school, and how if a guy takes advantage ect…

After I chose my clothes to wear to the first day of school, I skipped to my bathroom to do my hair and brush my teeth.

Once I came downstairs my mother, Eve, was waiting there with her arms crossed. "Sorry mum, was just getting ready for the first day of school" I said anxiously, wondering if my mum was mad.

"Speaking of school darling, I need to have a conversation with you and Lilly" she replied sweetly, which scared me because my mother never tries to sound super sweet and gentle. She wants to let everyone know she is in charge. My mom is bit of a control freak too.

I walked into my living room and saw my dad, Winston, and my little sister Lilly. I sat down next to Lilly on the couch and waited for my mother to begin.

"So as you know, this is your first year of high school. I just want both of you to know that I and my Husband loves you very dearly. On that note, if you ever come across a guy who tries to take advantage of you. Tell me immediately-" Eve started saying, until I cut her off.

"Don't worry mum, I'll tell you if anyone bullies us or tries to take advantage of us. We're in high school now" I smiled as I put my arm around Lilly pulling her in close and making the cutest face I could.

"Alright dear, but if anyone tries to be funny with either of you, I will personally rip his eyes out of his skull shove them up his ass, and drop kick him-"

"Ohh it's alright mum, no need to go into detail" me and Lilly both said in unison.

"Oh I know, I just can't get over that you girls are growing up into fine young ladies. But just to let you know, His eyes won't be the only thing I tear off." Eve said with a devilish smile.

"Ok. Well that was a… nice conversation. Well Lilly and I have to get going. Bye mum, by dad" I said as I dragged Lilly out the door.

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked back and saw my dad, "Mum just means that we both love you very dearly, now have a great day at school" Winston whispered into my ear.

"Thanks dad, love you too" I yelled as Lilly and I got into my BMW i3. As we were pulling out and onto the highway. I saw a Ferrari zoom past us. _Who owns that car?_ I thought to myself as I sped up to merge into the far left lane.

"Kate can we turn on the radio? It is so boring!" Lilly suddenly asked. Before I could answer, Lilly turned on the radio station.

I just sighed. Why bother asking when you're going to do it either way? It's like saying, what does this great big threatening button do, then just presses it to see what it does before anyone has a chance to say anything.

"Oh turn this up" I said as soon as I heard Freak the Freak Out by Victorious. Me and my sister both love this song. We of course, had to sing along with it.

 _Are you listenin'?_

 _Hear me talk, hear me sing_

 _Open up the door_

 _Is it less, Is it more_

 _When you tell me to beware_

 _Are you here? Are you there?_

 _Is there something I should know?_

 _Easy come, easy go._

 _Noddin' your head_

 _Don't hear a word I say._

 _I can't communicate. When you wait._

 _Don't relate._

 _I try to talk to you_

 _But you never even knew_

 _So what's it gonna be?_

 _Tell me can you hear me?_

 _I'm so sick of it._

 _Your attention deficit._

 _Never listen_

 _You never listen_

 _I'm so sick of it._

 _So I'll throw another fit._

 _Never listen_

 _You never listen_

 _I scream your name!_

 _It always stays the same._

 _I scream and shout!_

 _So what I'm gonna do now is_

 _Freak the freak out._

 _Hey!_

 _Woah-woah-woah-woah._

 _Patience runnin' thin, runnin' thin_

 _Come again_

 _Tell me what I get_

 _Opposite, opposite_

 _Show me what is real_

 _If it breaks, does it heal?_

 _Open up your ear_

 _Why do you think that I'm here?_

 _Keep me in the dark_

 _Are you even thinking of me?_

 _Is someone else above me?_

 _Gotta know, Gotta know_

 _What am I gonna do?_

 _'Cause I can't get through to you_

 _So what's it gonna be?_

 _Tell me, can you hear me? (hear me, can you hear me?_

 _I'm so sick of it_

 _Your attention defecit_

 _Never listen_

 _Never listen_

 _I'm so sick of it_

 _So I'll throw another fit_

 _Never listen_

 _You never listen_

 _I scream your name!_

 _It always stays the same._

 _I scream and shout!_

 _So what I'm gonna do now is_

 _Freak the freak out!_

 _Hey!_

 _Woah-woah-woah-woah-woah_

 _Easy come, easy go_

 _Can you hear me?_

 _I scream your name!_

 _It always stays the same._

 _I scream and shout!_

 _So what I'm gonna do_

 _Now is freak the freak out._

 _Hey!_

 _Woah-woah-woah-woah-woah_

 _Now is freak the freak out.(x15)_

 _Ohhhhhhhh..._

 _I scream your name!_

 _But you never listen!_

 _No you never listen!_

 _But you never listen!_

After the song ended we just sat there driving. Suddenly Lilly asks sheepishly, "Do you ever hope to meet another boyfriend?"

Taken back with surprise I stayed quiet for a few moments. I finally responded with a simple, "Yes". Of course, immediately after I said that I soon regretted it.

Lilly likes to pry into my life. She kept asking me a bunch of stupid random questions like, "Do you want your boyfriend to be a jock?" or "Do you want to lose your virginity to your next boyfriend?"

As soon as she said that I just yelled at her to be quiet. After like 5 minutes of non-stop pestering I just decided it would be best to turn up the radio to drown out my sisters annoying questions.

Finally rounding a corner I saw my school. I smiled because this car ride has been driving me over the edge.

As I pulled up, I heard a loud rev of a powerful engine. I opened my door and stepped out to see a blue BMW i8. Although the car was amazing, as soon as I saw who stepped out, my heat skipped a beat. _That guy is handsome_ I thought before my thoughts were rudely interrupted by Lilly.

"Ooooo Looks like someone has a new high school crush!" Lilly said with a smug smile.

"Shut up" I replied angrily. I just walked toward the front where I was met with my friends from last year.

"Oh did you see that hottie in the BMW?" said Candy. "Definitely, he is going to be mine." Responded Reba with a determined look.

I don't know what, but when Reba said that I got this funny feeling. _Could it be jealously?_ I thought. But I soon dismissed the idea, besides I don't have "special rights" to him or anything.

I turned to look back at the new Kid but saw him being shoved to the ground by Garth.

"What a dick" said Reba in disgust. I smiled at that little comment. As much as I wanted him, he is way out of my league.

Brushing off the thought from my mind, I said goodbye to my friends and went inside to get my schedule. Before I could look at it, I saw the new kid at the side of the hallway looking at his schedule.

I can't help but secretly hope that I and he are in the same classes. I took out my schedule and looked at it:

 _Zero Period - 7:25 AM - 8:15 AM, Algebra II_

 _First Period - 8:20 AM - 9:10 AM, English_

 _Second Period - 9:15 AM - 10:05 AM, Physics_

 _Third Period- 10:10 AM - 11:00 PM, World History_

 _Fourth Period - 11:05 PM - 11:55 PM, Computer Science_

 _Fifth Period – 12:00 PM - 12:25 PM, Academic Enhancement_

 _Fifth Period - 12:25 PM - 12:50 PM, Lunch_

 _Sixth Period - 12:55 PM - 1:45 PM, Mandarin_

 _Seventh Period - 1:50 PM - 2:40 PM, Digital Photography_

 _Eighth Period - 2:45 PM - 3:35 PM, Economics_

With my luck, we wouldn't even been in a single class together. A little down, I decided to head to my first class. As I was looking for Mr. Estaner's classroom I felt a sharp pull on my arm.

I was about to protest when I saw Garth pulled me aside. Occasionally I wonder what it would be like to date him. But I was curious why he pulled me aside.

"Hey Garth, do you need something?" I asked a bit shy.

"Hey Kate, I'm not doing anything tonight, but I am having this sick party at my house at 6:00pm. Hope you will be there" Garth said with a bit of a cocky grin on his face.

"Oh um ill think about it" I replied monotone. "Ahh common it's the first day of school, there isn't going to be any homework." Garth said with more persistence. Sadly he was probably right. _What could it hurt?_ I thought to myself.

"Well think about it alright?" Garth said as he walked away to his class.

I finally found Mr. Estaner's classroom. As soon as I walked in my heart fluttered. In the back I saw the kid who had the BMW. He had his head on the desk, it looked like he was sleeping. He looks cute when he is sleeping. But I saw him stir a little.

Just then I heard Mr. Estaner call out my name, "Kate Walker? You will be sitting next to Humphrey Clarence."

"Alright thank you" I said, trying to keep the excitement contained. _OMG I get to sit next to Humphrey!_ I thought excitedly.

My heart sank though, because as soon as I sat down, he showed no hint of acknowledging I was there.

But when I started getting out my books he looked up at me, _His eyes are like crystals_ I thought. But before I could say anything he stuttered out a shy Hey. His stutter is so cute.

But I started to feel a bit uncomfortable because he kept staring at me. _Do I look bad? Do I have stuff in my teeth?_ I worriedly thought. I decided to break the silence. "Oh hello, my name is Kate Walker. What about you?"

I grew more uncomfortable as he just continued to stare at me, seemingly not registering what I just said.

"Are you just going to sit there and stare at me? Or can you at least say something?" I said nervously. _Oh gosh, do I look bad or something? I sound like a brat_ I thought nervously.

"Oh sorry, I was thinking about things. I have a lot on my mind right now." Humphrey stated in a nonchalant tone. _Crap, now I seriously sound like a brat_ I thought.

"Oh sorry" I squeaked out. _Where the hell did that come from_ I thought, becoming a bit frustrated with myself.

"Ah it's alright. It's not you, it's me" He said giving me the most adorable smile.

I smiled and let out a crystal clear laugh. I soon realized that this year, it might not be so bad. I felt like we would become good friends. When the bell rang, he got up and said goodbye. A little disappointed until I asked him what his next class was.

I found out that we have almost exactly the same schedule. Only difference was instead of Digital Photography, he had Physical Education. _Maybe luck is on my side finally_ I thought happily.

We continued to talk away about all random things. The periods went by really fast. Before I knew it, the eighth period bell rang. I saw Humphrey get up and exit the school.

I quickly went into the parking lot to look for him. I wanted to ask him if he would come to a party with me. I saw him just standing in the parking lot. I nervously went up and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and looked at me with a bright warm smile.

"Oh hi Kate. Can I help you with anything?" he said in a polite tone. With my mind still caught up on how nice Humphrey was and his amazing smile, I didn't actually realize he said anything.

"Oh um nothing in particular. Just wanted to know what car you had" I said. Mentally I was kicking myself in the head. _Gah how can I be that stupid, I bet everyone in the whole school knows what car he had._ I thought angrily. The words just caught in my throat. I don't know why I didn't just say, _"Hey do you want to go to a party with me?"_

He suddenly pointed to this Ford truck. I was taken back, but I decided to go along with it. I blushed. _Geez I am acting like an IDIOT_ I thought. My thought was disrupted when I saw my sister waving to me to hurry up. I had to say my goodbyes and head over to my annoying little sister.

I met up with Lilly who was standing by my car with her friends. The drive home was silent. I was excited for tomorrow. I couldn't wait to tell my friends.

 **(A/N: Finished with the second chapter of Endeavors of Humphrey the Omega! Took a bit longer than expected too. But I just want to know what you guys think of this alternating pattern of Point of View. Helpful Criticism is appreciated. Also, if you didn't read the Authors note above the chapter, I modified "Challenged Vows" so if you would comment on that and see if it's any better would be tremendously helpful.)**


End file.
